


we're out of soju

by softer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer/pseuds/softer
Summary: seungyoon gets home late these days, and mino sits in the darkness waiting for him.





	we're out of soju

**Author's Note:**

> again for the songkang 100 minute challenge, for the prompt wine.

toeing off his shoes, seungyoon rummaged in his pockets for his key. he could already hear curious scratching from behind the door and he smiled. probably one of the cats.

when he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the cat peering up at him from the threshold was jhonny, instead of one of jinwoo’s cats like he’d expected. this could only mean her owner was still awake, and not in his room. seungyoon glanced at his watch and frowned: it was past 3am.

“hello princess,” he murmured, letting the door fall shut with a click behind him and bending to gather her up into his arms, dropping a small kiss on her nose. she glared back at him and seungyoon chuckled, stepping into the dark living room and peering around for mino. “where's your owner?”

“here,” mino’s voice came from the kitchen. seungyoon lowered his bag and jhonny onto the couch and shuffled in socked feet across the dim room to peer into the even darker kitchen.

“why’re you sitting in darkness?” once his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, seungyoon could make out mino’s form, bulky in a thick hoodie, curled into a chair at the kitchen table.

“didn’t feel like having the light on,” mino looked up at seungyoon, eyes bright in the darkness. “drink with me?” only now did seungyoon notice the half-empty bottle sitting on the table, and the wineglass next to it.

“wine? that's unlike you,” seungyoon raised his eyebrows at mino. “why aren't you asleep yet?”

“i woke up and you weren't home. and we were out of soju. i think jinwoo hyung drank the last of it yesterday.” mino’s eyes followed seungyoon as he padded into the kitchen, and when seungyoon moved towards the kitchen cabinets for another glass, caught seungyoon both by the sleeve and by surprise. seungyoon looked back at him, mystified. “didn't you want me to drink with you?”

without answering, mino tugged more insistently at his sleeve, sliding the collar off seungyoon’s shoulder, exposing pale shoulders to the chilly night air. rather than having his already oversized shirt pulled off his shoulders entirely, seungyoon followed curiously, mino’s hand trailing from his sleeve to his arm as he got closer. “what is it?”

holding his gaze, once seungyoon was in front of him mino reached purposefully out for his glass, took a deliberate mouthful, and without swallowing, pulled seungyoon sharply down for an open-mouthed kiss. it was hot and hungry and messy, without finesse, wine dripping out of their mouths and running down their chins, but mino moaned low into his mouth and once he’d managed to swallow what little of the wine that had actually made it into his mouth seungyoon threaded his fingers through mino’s hair and kissed him back, hard.

eventually needing air, seungyoon pulled back, a little lightheaded, and stared at mino’s mouth, swollen and red with wine. “what the fuck,” he whispered on mino’s lips. “are you drunk?”

“no.” mino’s eyes were glazed over, but his gaze held strong and steady and seungyoon concluded that he was probably just a little tipsy, but definitely sober. his breath was warm and ragged on seungyoon’s cheek, and seungyoon thought about how he’d been so busy lately, and how he'd missed this.

“you should get to bed, it's late and we’ve schedules tomorrow,” seungyoon murmured, making to get up from his seat on mino’s lap, where he'd somehow ended up in the heat of the kiss. mino shook his head and snaked warm arms around seungyoon’s waist, propping his sticky, wine-stained chin on his shoulder.

“are you okay? what's with all the touching?” seungyoon pressed a kiss into mino’s hair. he smelled like clean laundry and sunlight and comfort.

“missed you,” the words were muffled into seungyoon’s bare shoulder, mino’s mouth sliding wet against his skin, but audible in the dead silence of the night. “you always stay in the studio till so late these days. it's been more than a week since we’ve slept in the same bed.”

“i'm sorry,” slipping long fingers under mino’s chin, he tilted his face up and kissed mino again, sighing into his mouth; he tasted like wine and home, and seungyoon would always want him. mino responded eagerly, tongue pushing insistently into his mouth to tangle with his. reluctantly, seungyoon broke the kiss before it could get too heated - it’d been awhile since they'd spent time together like this and he didn't think he could hold back if they kept this up.

“i'll come home earlier tomorrow,” he promised, quietly amused. for all his charisma on stage, mino was just a big baby back at home, always wanting attention.

mino bit his bare shoulder in unhappy response, and seungyoon shuddered in the tight circle of mino’s arms, the sensation a mixture of pain and pleasure going straight to his cock. mino licked placatingly at the fresh bite marks, and seungyoon’s workaholic side gave in. “okay okay, i'll give the studio a miss tomorrow night. i'll come back with you guys after our afternoon schedule.”

“promise?” mino looked up, hair falling into his eyes and seungyoon nodded, dropping soft kisses on his eyelids. “let's clean up and get to bed now, okay?”

“can i sleep in your room?”

“if you promise to keep your hands and tongue to yourself,” seungyoon slid his hands around to mino’s nape, scratching gently at the short hairs there where he knew mino liked it. “we've to be up early tomorrow.”

mino hummed into his skin, and pulled him closer.


End file.
